The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a step of performing ion implantation using a resist pattern as a mask.
The manufacturing steps of a semiconductor device include an ion implantation step. With the ion implantation step, using a resist pattern as a mask, ion implantation is performed. This can prevent impurity ions from being implanted into a region which should not be subjected to ion implantation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-110913 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of performing ion implantation using a resist as a mask.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245518 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology using a photoresist.